Sentimientos entre los arbustos
by Nadime
Summary: Bakugou se lleva una incómoda sorpresa después de un mal día en sus clases complementarias.


Bakugou regresaba de una de esas estúpidas clases que se había visto obligado a tomar debido a esa estúpida regla de que no era lo suficiente "amable" para ser un héroe, estaba de mal humor así que su caminar era pesado y murmuraba groserías cada tres pasos.

El patio que había frente al edificio de dormitorios del 1-A de la academia Yuei debió estar muy silencioso porque de no ser así, perdido en sus pensamientos, hubiera pasado desapercibidos aquellos ligeros gimoteos entre los arbustos.

Se paró en seco a causa del sonido, al principio pensó que lo pudo haber imaginado pero en cuanto presto mayor atención pudo escucharlo claramente. Regreso sus pasos y localizó con facilidad el lugar del que provenía y no solo eso sino que logró escuchar mejor aquel curioso murmullo. Alguien estaba sollozando entre los arbustos.

Se adentró entre los arbustos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para evitar asustar a quien fuera que estuviera ahí, traspaso varios árboles y al fin pudo dar con el autor de aquel llanto pero aquella revelación solo le causó un impacto mayor.

Por un momento llego a pensar que quizá sus ojos lo engañaban e incluso llegó a tallárselos tratando de borrar aquella deprimente visión, pero aquel cuerpo regordete y cabellera castaña eras inconfundibles.

— Cara redonda — la llamó, pero de inmediato se arrepintió.

La chica dio un pequeño brincó y lo más rápido que pudo trató de cubrir sus lágrimas.

— Bakugou-kun — le saludó con una falsa sonrisa que de alguna forma hizo rabiar al chico —. ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?

Bakugou metió las manos en sus bolsillos frunciendo el ceño como era su costumbre, logrando intimidar a la chica que dio unos pasos hacia atrás con sus manos en el pecho.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — Preguntó tartamudeando, pero Bakugou respondió con un gruñido que la hizo dar otro paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! — Bramó el chico con su habitual tono de pocos amigos — ¿Qué haces llorando aquí en mitad de la noche?

— Yo no estaba…

Uraraka trató de negarlo, pero pequeñas chispas que estallaron en las manos del chico le hicieron retractarse, por lo que solo esquivó su mirada y sonrió con tristeza.

— No es importante. Vayamos con los otros, están haciendo una pequeña reunión. Hay refrescos y Satou-kun horneó unos pastelillos deliciosos.

Pero al acercarse la chica con intenciones de regresar a los dormitorios, el chico le cerró el paso dando un fuerte puñetazo en uno de los árboles al mismo tiempo que salían llamas alrededor de su puño, cosa que hizo gritar a Uraraka de la sorpresa.

— ¡No me jodas! ¡Si estabas llorando es porque era importante para ti!

Uraraka se sorprendió ante las palabras de su compañero, que nunca mostraba preocupación por nadie más y lo miró directo a los ojos en busca de alguna señal que pudiera indicarle que le estaba tomando el pelo; por su parte Bakugou también estaba sorprendido por sus propias palabras, miró los grandes ojos de la chica frente a él, aún enrojecidos parecían destellar como un millón de estrellas, o quizá eran las lágrimas.

Bakugou esquivó su mirada avergonzado, golpeó una vez más el árbol con fuerza y dio media vuelta.

— Tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia — dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse, pero la chica lo sostuvo de la parte baja de su uniforme.

— Se trata de Deku — dijo en apenas un susurro.

— ¿Eh?

Bakugou se giró hasta tenerla de frente, él estaba enterado de los sentimientos de su compañera por Midoriya Izuku. ¡Vaya! Había que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta de la forma en que ella lo miraba, lo admiraba y añoraba. Todos lo sabían, con excepción quizá del idiota de Deku. ¿O será que él había estado prestando demasiada atención?

— ¿Qué hay con él? — Preguntó mientras trataba de alejar aquellas ideas de su cabeza — ¿Acaso se lastimó de nuevo?

Pero Ochako negó con la cabeza como única respuesta.

— ¿Acaso él salió a algún lugar y no esta en esa estúpida reunión?

Una nueva negación, Bakugou empezaba a fastidiarse.

— ¡Solo suéltalo de una puta vez!

Ochako dio un nuevo respingo, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los del chico y con un sollozo ahogado volvieron a humedecerse al mismo tiempo que su rostro adquiría un sonrojo carmesí.

— Fue mi culpa — murmurró, Bakugou quería gritarle nuevamente y apresurarla a decir lo que sucedió, pero decidió dejarla hablar a su ritmo y después de varios respiros continuó —. Yo. Creo que estaba muy alterada por la fiesta. Fue tonto. Fui tonta. Yo solo. Estábamos pasando un buen rato.

— Córtalo ¿quieres?

Uraraka asintió mirando al suelo y se quedó callada un momento mientras pensaba en sus palabras, sus puños estaban cerrados sobre su uniforme y las lágrimas caían de forma continua sobre sus zapatos.

— Yo le confesé a Deku mis sentimientos — dijo por fin antes de arrojarse al suelo de nuevo, cubriéndose el rostro.

Bakugou abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca se imaginó que la chica fuera hacer algo así y a la vez no entendía que pudo haber pasado para que ella se encontrase en ese estado. La cara redonda siempre había sido una cabeza hueca, sonriendo por todo, riendo por todo, siempre animada.

— ¿Él te rechazó? — Tenía que hacer la pregunta, aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia por el estado de la joven.

— Él fue muy amable conmigo — sollozó con fuerza —. Yo lo entendí perfectamente. Dijo que tenía que concentrarse en sus estudios. Que quería llegar a ser como All Might. Entiendo perfectamente. Yo solo sería una distracción.

Eso fue más de lo que el chico pudo soportar, con un gruñido se giró sobre sus pies y empezó a caminar presuroso en dirección a los dormitorios. Uraraka tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que su compañero se alejaba y al momento de verlo caminar tan furioso un vuelco dio en su corazón haciéndole olvidar su tristeza. Gritó el nombre del chico pero este no se detuvo por lo que se apresuró a levantarse y seguirlo, pero este ya le llevaba bastante ventaja.

Bakugou empezó caminando, luego trotando y antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo, pateó la puerta de los dormitorios del 1-A llamando la atención de todos los presentes; pudo notar las sorprendidas y algunas asustadas caras de sus compañeros pero ellos no les importaban y fue cuando lo vio.

Deku estaba parado junto a Todoroki y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con su compañero desde la infancia supo en un segundo que era su presa, había pasado años viendo esa mirada que era señal que venía un golpe de Bakugou, pero ese pequeño segundo de vacilación fue todo lo que el explosivo chico necesitó para atestar el golpe en la mejilla del pobre Midoriya, cargado con toda la fuerza de su quirk.

Se escucharon algunos gritos, un ajetreo, pero eso no lo iba a detener. Estaba listo para atestar el segundo golpe cuando sintió su cuerpo ligero, ya no sentía el suelo y sintió su cuerpo inclinarse hacia adelante pero no caía al suelo, miro sobre su hombro y pudo ver la razón de aquello.

— ¡Maldita cara redonda! ¡Bájame de aquí!

Uraraka estaba de espaldas a él y su rostro estaba rojo; era difícil saber si era porque se sentía avergonzada por la escena, si eran remanentes de su llanto o si era por el hecho de correr tras el chico del quirk explosivo.

— Lo siento chicos — dijo entre respiros agitados — Alguien debería llevar a Deku a la enfermería. Yo me encargaré de Bakugou-kun.

Dicho esto, tomo al chico del tobillo y caminó hacia los ascensores dejando al resto de sus compañeros muy confundidos sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras Bakugou soltaba todo su repertorio de groserías hacia la chica.

Uraraka ni siquiera miro hacia atrás, tampoco comprobó si Deku estaba bien; solo siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a la puerta del cuarto del chico donde esta desactivo su quirk solo para escuchar las palabrotas del joven en el rostro.

— No es para tanto — respingó mientras se cubría los oídos —. Solo ve a dormir. Nos vemos mañana.

Bakugou bufó mientras buscaba en su bolsillo la llave de su alcoba, estaba a punto de decirle a la joven que se fuera a la mierda cuando pudo ver que ella lo miraba y sonreía, pero no era esa patética sonrisa fingida que le dedicó en el bosque, sino una sonrisa sincera.

— Gracias Bakugou-kun.

Dichas esas palabras Uraraka soló se alejó a su habitación dejando al joven perplejo ¿Por qué le agradecía? ¿Por golpear al idiota de Deku? Si así fuera, ¿por qué lo detuvo?

Soltó un largo suspiro y se dio cuenta que por algún motivo su ira se había esfumado, no quiso pensar más en el tema pero de una cosa estaba seguro: Nunca podría comprender a las mujeres.


End file.
